


Legacy

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was nicknames.</p></blockquote>





	Legacy

Angel sat in his son's room although there was no longer any traces of the baby that had briefly resided there. He supposed that was appropriate. There weren't any traces of his child in the angry teenager that had returned from Quartoth.

He had wanted Connor to play a sport, go to parties, get married – things that truthfully Angel had little experience with. Angel had planned to show Connor what a gift life could be.

Instead he gave him his only legacy – bloodlust, a taste for the hunt, the thrill of meting out death.

The Destroyer. It was only fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was nicknames.


End file.
